


You Make My Day Better

by supercorp_slays



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorp_slays/pseuds/supercorp_slays
Summary: Lena is not having the best day. Lucky for her, Kara Danvers aka the super girlfriend comes to the rescue.





	You Make My Day Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time writing a fic ever. I thought starting my first fic with my otp seemed fitting. This work has no beta, so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!!

Lena Luthor is not having the best day. Stressing between an incoming merger and spending three hours listening to her misogynistic board whining like babies the whole meeting, she’s been spread too thin.

She shook her head and sighed already thinking about the incoming headache. Glancing at her watch, she noticed that it’s almost lunch time. Debating if she should take her lunch break or start signing the stack of papers on her desk, she chose the latter. ‘ _Well these papers won’t sign themselves_ ’. She thought wordlessly.

Thirty minutes later, she’d been so absorbed on reading and signing contracts, the amount of papers slowly going down. Only being interrupted by a voice she’s been wanting to hear all morning.

“Knock knock!” there stood at the door was her girlfriend smiling at her with a smile that makes her heart flutter. _This woman will be the death of me_ , she thought.

“Hello darling, you sure are a sight for sore eyes” she said with a smile as she stand and move towards Kara as the blonde started to ramble.

“Well, I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I’d dropped by and bring you lunch. And now that I think about it, I totally forgot to call you beforehand and ask if you aren’t busy. Cause I’d feel bad If I know that I’m distracting you from work and- Hi…” Kara breathed as she noticed that Lena is already standing in front of her taking the bags of take-out from her hands and placing it on the table across the couch.

“Hi to you too. You’re a very welcome distraction darling.” Lena says as she encircles her arms around Kara’s neck.

“Sorry I’m rambling again.” Kara blushes, feeling shy of her own rambling, as she held her girlfriend’s waist.

“I love it when you rambled though. You look and sound cute” she teases making the other girl scoff.

“I’m the Girl of Steel, I’m not cute.” The blonde answered indignantly, rolling her eyes playfully.

“That you are darling, that you are.” The two of them leaning toward each other and lips meeting in a soft and sweet kiss. Kara pulling away first before they get carried away and risking Jess walking in on them. Again.

“And now you’re the one who’s being distracting. I brought you lunch, you know.” Giving Lena’s lips a peck once more.

“Thank you darling, you’re too good to me.” Lena said smiling as she took a little step away from Kara. _God, how did I get so lucky?_ She asks herself.

“Are you free tonight or do you have more work to do?” asks Kara as she tucks a loose strands of hair behind Lena’s ear. A gesture she loves doing when her girlfriend wear her hair down.

“Why Ms. Danvers, are you asking me out on a date?” Lena asks with a flirty tone.

“Yes I am Ms. Luthor. So you better get your beautiful ass out of this office before seven because I have plans for us.”

“Hmmm. Intriguing. And what kind of plans do you have for us Ms. Danvers?” she asks while playing the hair at the back of Kara’s neck, sending shivers to the other girl.

“You know, just the usual plan. Eating dinner at my apartment, drinking some good wine and maybe some other stuffs.” Kara husks while wiggling her eyebrows that made Lena let out a hearty laugh.

“Some stuffs huh… Of course I’ll be out before seven darling. You know I’m always free for you. Can’t make a beautiful girl waiting right?” she answered knowing that she’ll always prioritize her lover.

“Great! I’ll be going now so you could eat your lunch and get you can get back to your work again. I love you.” Ducking her head down to capture her girlfriend’s waiting lips.

“I love you too darling. Always.” Lena answers without hesitation, receiving a bright smile from the blonde.

She watches her walk out the door of her office and poking her head again ten seconds later. “See you at seven beautiful” the blonde winking at her.

“Yeah, see you at seven.” She mumbles knowing her super girlfriend will hear it anyway and laughing softly at the blonde’s dorkiness. ‘ _She’s my dork though’_ , she tells herself as she unpacks the food from the take-out bag.

_‘Maybe this day wasn’t so bad afterall’._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story! :) you can send some prompts on my twitter @supercorp_slays. Visit my ig acc @supercorp_slays for some supercorp edits. See you again next time!


End file.
